


Confy (:',

by ieros



Category: Problematic Favs Net
Genre: confy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieros/pseuds/ieros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confy (:',</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confy (:',

JIMMY leaned in close to FRED, their breath falling against her neck in soft gasps. FRED craned her head to look at JIMMY's smirking face, their eyes glinting madly in the moonlight. JIMMY placed their lips almost on top of FRED's ear and whispered, almost inaudibly  
"Confy (:',"  
FRED let out a surprised sound and meant back against the wall, bracing her hands against it as though to remind herself it was there. She examined JIMMY's face carefully, searching for a sign that they were lying, making some kind of sick joke, but the wild half smile remained plastered upon JIMMY's cheeks.  
"C-Confy (:',?" asked FRED quietly. She didn't need to elaborate for JIMMY to understand she was referring to their friend Kiera, who hadn't been seen since 1:11 am. The smirk on JIMMY's face widened to a grin that appeared to split their face in half, and they shook their head slowly, seeming to cherish the moment. Their dry lips parts, and the words FRED had been dreading to hear poured out of them:  
"he's Focking Dead my man!!"  
FRED's knees gave way and she sank to the ground, a feeling of numbness spreading through her. All of the other members of the group, Cyn, isobel, rem, hadn't been seen for days, but Kiera had remained. Kiera had almost become, FRED realized, her rock, the dependable friend who was always there to help when the chat got too out of hand. "You... Fiend." FRED hissed at JIMMY, who was beginning to chuckle lightly under their breath. JIMMY took a step towards FRED, who made no attempt to move away.  
"And then," JIMY said airily "There was one."  
FRED stared at JIMMY, refusing to break eye contact.  
"You can take them." she growled. "But you'll never take me." JIMMY cackled, the sound reverberating off the walls and making it sound as though there were dozens of them.  
"And what do you suppose makes you different from them?" they smiled idly. "You're just the same, all of you are. That's what you don't get. You're going to die like the rest of them." JIMMY expected FRED to flinch in the harshness of their words, but FRED continued to stare them down.  
"I won't be going like them." she muttered. JIMMY laughed.  
"And why is that?" FRED's mouth twitched like she was supppressong a smile.  
"Because I know your secret weakness."  
The grin fell off JIMMY's face like a lemming off a cliff.  
"You... You don't." they paled, looking frightened in front of FRED for the first time.  
"Oh yes." FRED said. "I've known for quite some time. Your weakness is... Anime role play."  
JIMMY wrenched away from FRED with a screech. Even the simple words hurt their ears, made them want to wrench at their hair. FRED giggled softly and advanced on JIMMY.  
"Senpai..." she said menacingly, reaching a hand out towards JIMMY, who noticed fearfully that FRED was wearing Hatsune Miku gloves.  
"No, NO!" JIMMY cried, backing away, but the weeabooness was already taking it's toll on them. They stumbled, and FRED reached out and grabbed their arm as they fell.  
"Sugoi!" she laughed as JIMMY howled in pain. JIMMY wrenched their arm away and glared across at their opponent.  
"Perhaps you are different." they murmured "No matter, I've still got one last trick up my sleeve." And with that, they reached into their pocket.  
FRED knew exactly what JIMMY was drawing from their pocket. It had, after all, been the cause of the death of her friends, including Kiera. She also knew there was no way she could stop it. She looked around desperately, but JIMMY had moved to block the only exit.  
"The game's up, WEASLY." they said. And with that, they drew their hand out of their pocket, revealing the white dildo. FRED screamed.  
"SUNK MY CONK!" JIMMY cried, tossing the beige plastic meat wand through the air at FRED. She tried to duck, but the dildo had locked onto her, and was fast approaching her, flopping as it went. FRED let out one last cry as it hit her, immediately disintegrating her into a small pile of pocket sand. JIMMY smiled, moving to retrieve the dildo, careful to avoid the anime gloves lying by the sand.  
They straightened up with a noise of pleasure. Finally they could leave this chat. With a final, cold glance at the sandy pile that was all that was left of FRED, JIMMY felt the freedom rise up inside of them.  
"Hope it's Confy in hell (:',!" they exclaimed, kicking the sand, before disappearing out of the door and into the world beyond, never to be seen again.


End file.
